


The Valley of Souls

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Creative Writing [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Horror, Murder, Poetry, Slightly - Freeform, Soul Cannibalism, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: I wrote this for my Creative Writing class, here is the prompt:Journey: write about a journey, it doesn't have to be a physical one! (300-400 words)This is a 324 word short story of death, and the afterlife.Any constructive criticism is appreciated, thank you for taking your time to read (and write a review.)





	The Valley of Souls

**The Valley of Souls**

 

We closed our aching eyes as the fire spread,

Our body and heart as heavy as lead.

And with one last painful breath, we’re dead,

The ground beneath our mutilated body smothered in red.

 

We did not awake in Heaven nor Hell,

Neither was it the rumored rebirth.

No, that was not where our soul would forever dwell,

And this realization filled us with hysterical mirth.

 

The hope that we had held was a façade,

Against our will we were forced to face the truth.

The people who witnessed the afterlife were frauds,

This right here was the sooth.

 

Knowledge we didn't know before, seared within our soul, 

It was a dark and dreary place,

Where a souls only goal was to be whole,

And to do that, one had to make the weak disappear without a trace.

 

Those whose souls are finally restored journey to a kinder eternity,

Where there is light, life, and happiness.

But that is there, and this is here, filled with only fearful taciturnity,

A village of souls crowded with craftiness.

 

Whatever made us had no need for the weak,

They only desired those who were strong. 

For the ones who could not fight their future is bleak,

For the life they live here will not be long.

 

The murdered and murderers are those who appear,

Their only purpose is to devour other spirits.

Even those of which you hold dear,

And you have to be quick, or your own end could be in mere minutes.

 

We say goodbye to our former humanity,

Lunging for the nearest soul to take what we need.

Here in this valley, there is no demand for normality,

Only for overwhelming greed.

 

We cackle and grin in murderous delight,

After all, there is a reason we are broken in this glen

The murderer being murdered, it must have been a sight,

Our ascension is not a matter of if, but a matter of when.

 


End file.
